


Sakutaro's Birthday

by Kishi (el_o_l)



Series: I Write Sins Not Oneshots [8]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: F/M, Mayushige, Morishige Seishirou mention, Multi, Valentine's Day Fluff, implied ayushiki, implied everything, implied neiko too lmao, implied satoshiki, its seikos fault, shes the matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_o_l/pseuds/Kishi
Summary: Sakutaro gets some sort of present from Mayu for some sort of occasion.





	Sakutaro's Birthday

"February 14th, Valentine's Day.

The day has come around again for me.  
Romance spilling from every corner of the world, along with high schoolers in my surroundingsd either securing relationships or tearing them apart.  
What an incredibly powerful symbol the human race has created, just making a day a tradition.

Why did it have to be my birthday, too?"

Sighing, I close my journal when I hear someone walking up the stairs. My father's most likely already gone to work, so I assume my mother is here.

"Sakutaro?" She opens the door.

"Yes, mother?" I ask politely.

"Happy birthday, dear. This is from your father and I." She places a carefully wrapped present and steps forward (most likely to hug me) before thinking it over and moving back.

"Thank you." I turn away to check my school bag once more before I leave.

"Have a nice day at school, won't you?"

"I will." I won't. When I turn back, she's gone. I can't be that intimidating to my own mother, can I? 

I decide to leave the present for later. It will probably make me feel better after an entire day of romantic drama. I hate this holiday. As I open my front door to begin my walk to school, I'm practically tackled by a whirlwind of none other than Suzumoto Mayu.

"Shige-nii!" She hugs me tightly and I smile down at her.

"Hello, Mayu." When she pulls away I notice the small gift bag swinging from her hand. "... What's this?"

"Ahaha! Happy Birthday!" She places the bag into my hands.

"Really, you know you didn't have to do something like this," I say, although we always have done, since neither of us can live with the guilt of taking the last birthday gift.

"But of course I did!" She insists as of the annual usual.

"Thank you. Should I take this inside, then?" I turn to grab the door - which I only just realise is still open - when she grabs my sleeve and pulls me back towards her.

"No, it's fine. I'd like you to open it at school, anyway, where I can see your reaction!" She beams, her olive eyes literally glimmering with charm.

"Very well. Shall we get going, then?" Mayu shrugs. 

"Sure thing!" To my surprise, she clutches my arm and begins to walk me to school, and I don't have the confidence to tell her I'm uncomfortable with the gesture. It's not too bad, so I suppose I'll manage. I suddenly become aware of a small package in my side pocket that, in the midst of what had happened when I tried to leave the house, had been completely forgotten about.

"Oh, Mayu. Wait a second." She stops and looks at me questioningly, letting go of my arm as I slip my hand into my trousers.

I dislike the holiday, I've made it clear. But, with Mayu doing so much for me over the time that we'd been friends, it would be wrong not to at least make an effort. So yesterday I ended up at a store, which was of course littered with cheap Valentine's Day advertisements and that of the sort. And...

"Uh..." I hold out a small plastic bag, carefully wrapped around the gift.

"Shige-nii..?" The glint of her eyes changes as she looks down at the package and then straight into my eyes. Crap.

"Um... s-sorry, I just don't feel comfortable with taking gifts and giving nothing in return. So... if you would..." I've panicked out of it, haven't I? Slowly and gingerly, she takes the present out of my hands and unwraps it, completely absorbed in what she's doing. It feels like a lifetime to stand there, awaiting her reaction. Hopefully no one else is around...

"Shige-nii..." I usually feel calm when she says my name like that, but waves of anxiety rush over my head and swirled around as she examines the bracelet. "It's beautiful. This is unnecessary, but beautiful. I love it. I-" She looks me right in the eyes once again, and, once again, I find myself completely lost in them. "I don't know what else to say. Thank you so, so much." A faint redness dusts her checks, and it reminds me that I'm probably burning up. I take my glasses off and rub my eyes in an attempt to hide my face.

"It's nothing," I murmur, and she giggles quietly. "W-what is it?"

"Are you tired, Shige-nii? Would you have preferred to sleep in today?" Oh. I chuckle a little.

"Perhaps."

"Ow, ow, ow! Dammit, Satoshi! I'm walking, now let the hell go!" A voice that annoys me greatly cries out from around the corner. Seconds later, Mochida appears, pulling Kishinuma behind him by the ear.

"Suzumoto, Morishige? It's late, what are you doing out here?" Mochida asks, and Mayu checks her watch.

"Oh, he's right! Come on, Shige-nii!" Once again, she grabs my arm and begins to drag me along, but softly, and she grins at me. I can't help but smile back.

"See, look at Suzumoto, she's pulling Morishige along nicely. Why can't you do that? You're gonna pull my ear off!" Kishinuma complains.

"Jesus, I'll carry you bridal style if I have to. I don't care," Mochida mumbles irritably from just behind us as we rush to school. We can't be too late, there are students visibly in front of us.

"As if you'd have the strength and courage to do that. Plus, we'd end up-- what the fuck? Satoshi!" It's only when they pass us that I understand what Kishinuma is yelling about. I don't know what I expected, but seeing Mochida carry such an troublemaker, who looks embarrassed as anything, in such a way stops me in my tracks and I can't help but snort and try to stifle the upcoming outbursts of laughter.

"You're light. It's not that difficult," Mochida replies, completely unfazed by the ordeal of the situation. It doesn't help that we're so much closer to Kisaragi now, almost in the gates. 

"Shige-nii~" Mayu laughs with me as she tries to pull me through the school grounds.

"Satoshi! I swear to god, if you don't put me down I will put my fist thro--"

"Oi, oi..." Shinohara's voice rings out from in front of us. "What a sight! It is indeed the Day of the Lovers, but this is something completely unexpected, hm?" She places her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow at the two boys. As if on cue, Mochida realises what he's actually doing and drops Kishinuma on impact, the blond kicking him in the shin before he's even hit the ground.

"W-what? No, Shino--" Mochida stutters and blushes.

"Eh, works for me anyways. Now I have my wonderful Naomi's boobs all to myself!" She sings.

"W-what are you talking ab-out?"

"In other news, Valentine's Day! And also..." she sidles towards me as we walk into the building. "I do hear it's somebody's birthday too!" I look away.

"It is?" Mochida and Kishinuma say simultaneously as they stare at me, and I shift my weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Mhm," I reply, uninterested. "What a day to be born on. What class is first?"

Needless to say, I wasn't quite going to get through the day without being humiliated. At lunch, somebody finally notices Mayu's wrist.

"Eeh? Suzumoto-san, where did you get that from?" Nakashima asks, causing all attention but mine to divert towards the bracelet I gave Mayu this morning.

"Oh, this was a present from Shige-nii," she replies brightly, admiring it. At least I know she likes it. If I were to get something tacky that wasn't to her taste I would feel terrible.

"Morishige and Suzume have hit it on on Valentine's Day?" Shinohara shouts a little to loudly, and it's now that Mayu finally realizes the true meaning of the gift.

"I- You're n-not supposed to think of it like that, Shinohara!" I say quickly. Only Mayu should think of it like that. You're not supposed to know.

"Y-yes, Shinohara-chan, it's not like that. I don't think..." she trails off the last part quietly. Crap crap crap!

"Ahh, who's next? Mochida, you got something for your bride?" Shinohara continues. Kishinuma flings himself at her, and before he can hit her, Shinozaki manages to get herself between them. Shinohara squeals.

"Class rep! Order, order here! I'm being attacked!" She wails, shoving Shinozaki right into Kishinuma's lap.

"Shinohara Seiko, I swear on everyone's lives I am going to fling you into the sun!" Kishinuma yells.

"Behave yourself, Kishinuma-kun! It's Morishige's birthday, it wouldn't kill you to act civilized," Shinozaki turns to look at me. "Huh? Morishige?" My shoulders are shaking with laughter and I have to cover my mouth with my hand to somewhat stabilize myself. I must have woken up in a very good mood today.

"How old are you, twelve?" I try to act as calm as possible.

"Birthday goal complete. Morishige has been entertained," Shinohara drones almost robotically, resulting in a light punch from Nakashima. Mayu simply looks up at me and laughs. Maybe I could be friends with the rest of the group after all, and talk to them when Mayu isn't around...

Though, when I get home, and I open the gift from her - after all the commotion she forgot to force me to open it on front of everyone - I find two cards, for two different occasions. And they both say exactly the same thing, accompanied with tickets to a theatre performance in a couple of weeks time.

"Hopefully today was fun, Shige-nii! ❤️"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I not only wrote this in first person, but in the present tense? This was only 2016?? Seiko is a fiend here and this was way before we had any further info on Morishige's family from Dead Patient. Interesting to look at in retrospect. Leave kudos if you enjoyed or give feedback in the comments :)


End file.
